User blog:Battlefan237/Alex Delarge'Gang vs. Ghostface Gang
As you know, teenagers can be pretty aggressive sometimes. Today, we pick two groups of dangerous teens---Alex Delarge and his three droogs, the terrible psychotic teens who regard robbing and raping as a way of life; the Ghostface killers, the brutal psycho students who prefer to torture their victims with endless fearful calls before slashing them. If the two group meet each other, WHO WILL BE THE DEADLIEST! Ghostface Ghostface killers are a group of psychotic students from the Scream series who have lost faith in society because of various clumsy reasons such as being turned down or so. When they commit their crimes, they prefer to dress in typical white masks and black hoodies that make them scary. They've also got into the habit of dialing their victims and forcing them to answer unreasonable questions before killing them. In this battle, there'll be four killers led by Billy and followed by Stu, Billy's mom and a character named John who might be considered as a friend of Billy. ---- Weapons:'''Nearly every ghostface killer maintains the ability of using a hunting knife. The knife maintains sharp blade that makes it easy to cut open a possible victim. Alex Delarge Alex, the anti-hero who has been made famous by Stanley Kubrick's adaption of the novel 'A clockwork Orange', is a street hooligan who always seeks for chances of fighting and robbing. He is the leader of three other hooligan named Pete, Georgie and Dim. They all dress up the same and talk in hilarious ways. During the movie, Dim challenged Alex's leadership and succeeded in sending Alex into jail. The battle is considered to be happened before that incident when the gang members still worked in harmony with each other. ---- '''Weapons: The cane which contains a dagger. Each gang member carries a walking stick that can be used to hit, smash and hurt possible enemies in various ways. The cane, however, contains a large dagger inside that allows Alex to give sudden attack. Alex delarge.jpg|Alex p2247204647.jpg|dagger shec.jpg|cane X factors Ghostface:'''Their sntealth and intelligence which allows them to approach the enemy and give him a deadly strike before being noticed. They are also calm organizers who prefer to plan an attack in advance before the battle begins. However their superior ability of sneaking reflects that they're lack of the strength and experience of face-to-face combat which is in favor of Alex. The team work between Billy and Stu was also a failure that ended up killing both of them in the first movie. ---- '''Alex: These hooligans are experienced fighters who share a super teamwork that has been proven during their fight with Billyboy gang. They are fast and brutal during face-to-face battles and can take advantage of any things they get and use them as weapons such as throwing chairs and bashing artificial artworks. They're the master of fighting, however, yet being failures in planning and thinking. They're unprepared for sudden attack. Most importantly, they are just a bunch of rebellious teens rather than killers like ghostface. Battle Ghostface killers: Droogs: Billy doesn't know how he ends up like this: his head is hurting as if a hammer keeps bashing it from inside, and blood comes out of his arm. He peeps out of the holes on his mask, scanning around the ground that lies the dead bodies of Stu and two teenagers---one of them is still holding his cane tightly. According to their plans, he should have been murdering their pre-determined targets--a teenage girl named Nancy Cates, but not fighting these annoying street hooligans. 'Well, the plan worked well at the beginning...' Billy fell into memory, just like those who's about to leave this wicked world. He led his killer party to the apartment where they would complete their plan at exactly 10:30 pm. However, their plan was stopped by a group of teenagers. They witnessed how those teens broke into Nancy's house by breaking the glass door . One of those who seemed to be their leader, was even whistling the tune of 'Singing in the rain' as they marched back. Billy suggested giving up the whole thing , but his friend John, who was deeply outraged, pulled down his mask and snuck to those teens. The teens, who probably had got drunk, were haunting around the yard. One of them was out of the group, and went behind the tree where John had been hiding. John cut the teen in the back . The teen screamed, and drew the attention of other droogs. Alex Delarge jumped and chuckled while approaching the tree. John was in a bad position. He tried to escape from the back, but got trapped in a corridor that was blocked by piles of bricks. He turned and saw the tree droogs. He exerted himself to attack Alex, but Alex kicked him in the chest and made him fall back. Then, he jumped up and hit John with the cane. With a continuing series of attack, Alex pulled out the dagger as soon as John managed to get up, and pierced it into his neck . One of the droogs, named Georgie, walked pass the position where Billy's mother had been hiding while the droogs were marching through the doorway. Billy's mom quickly let out the hunting knife and slashed Georgie in the back throat. However, what Billy's mom didn't realize was that Dim was just standing a few steps ahead of Georgie . Dim swung back his cane and directly hurt Billy's mother. Then, Dim lift up a chair and threw it at her, causing her to fall out of the living room. Her body whacked and crashed onto the marble foundation of the door step, her head bashed to the brick foundation and bleed out . 'Mom!' Billy , whose anger had finally been stimulated, led Stu to the broken door. Well, Billy couldn't exactly tell out what happened next, but all he can remember is that Stu attacked the leading teen from an unexpected position, but received a smash in the head. At that time, he was busying fighting with the other teen at the other side of the room. It was a tough battle, Billy's arm was hurt by a broken glass bottle,but Billy succeeded in killing the teen after sliced one of his arms that was holding the cane and slashed him in the chest . Stu did hurt Alex on the shoulder, but that didn't stop Alex from piercing the dagger right between the two eyes holes on the mask . Billy dashed to Alex , holding his hunting knife. Alex, who had lost his dagger, just defended by using the cane. Fear and anger gave Billy the strength to ignore the pain brought by the cane. He pushed his way out and cut Alex right across the chest. 'Aahhhh!'Alex screamed as blood came out . Billy, whose arm had been wounded by the cane, kneeled down and fell back . Pains and despair spread across his body as the sound of police cars appear. Billy woke up in a hospital two days after the fight. A woman who dressed like a doctor looked right into his eyes .'Young man, you're awake know,' she said in a kind and easy voice,' So you're about to receive your treatment.' 'What treatment?'Billy raised his eyebrows and asked with a curious and strange look. 'Well, we just need to show you some films.' The woman replied, and made a graceful smile out of politeness. Category:Blog posts